


Mashup - #26 - Lost

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #26 of 50</p><p>Happily ever after is not always what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashup - #26 - Lost

Ed opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, the disorientation overtaking him for a brief moment like the waves at high tide, before ebbing away. Early morning sunlight was reflected off of the ceiling; it was clean and white, not patterned and cracked like most motel room ceilings. He rubbed his eye and yawned, shifting it bed made him realized he did not occupy the mattress alone.

He rolled up on his side, to see Winry sleeping peacefully beside him, the straps of a sheer sea foam green nightgown sliding down her shoulders. Ed smiled at the content expression on her face and reached out, gently brushing her hair out of her face. She sighed in her sleep, but didn't wake.

Carefully Ed sat up, so as not to disturb Winry. The room was small and cozy, their bed and a dresser, the open closet full of clothes. Ed found his jeans tossed in a hamper and slid them on, his boots in a pile by the door.

The layout of this house was familiar, but he couldn't recall it. He made his way to the kitchen and started some coffee, thought about putting on a shirt but didn't when he went out the walk to get the newspaper. It wasn't in the walk, the dog had it and after a brief wrestle with the mutt Ed retrieved the morning paper.

It wasn't until he was balling up the plastic to toss in the garbage that the strangeness struck him. Where _was_ he? Ed looked around the kitchen, with a handful of dirty dishes in the sink, simple decor and a much-battered kitchen table and realized he had no idea.

He slapped on the light in the bathroom and almost stepped on a rubber duck. Ed kicked it out of the way and it squeaked in protest as it bounced against the bathtub. Ed stared at himself in the mirror - and got really confused. He really wasn't sure what to expect but it was his reflection. His hair cut - although his bangs seemed even shorter than normal, and slightly uneven. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then hesitated. On his left hand was a simple gold band - a wedding ring.

The living room had several pictures on the wall. Mostly him and Winry, in places he didn't recognize. A wedding picture, too - it was clearly a hastily set up wedding, in front of Rockbell's. Everyone looked tired but happy, and the Rockbell's had some fire damage to the side. Ed took the picture off the wall, staring at it.

"Ed? What's wrong?"

Winry stood in the hallway, her hair rumpled, and one hand resting absently on the bulge of her stomach. Ed stared at her. She frowned, more alert now. "Ed?"

"This isn't real," Ed said, replacing the picture on the wall slowly. "This can't be real."

Winry's expression grew more concerned. "What are you talking about, of course this is real."

"No," Ed said, and shook his head. "This is a dream world, a fantasy. Just like what the d'jinn made." More personal than what the d'jinn made. That world had felt artificial around the edges, no matter how invite the premise. "You're not real. None of this is."

"Ed, you're scaring me," Winry said. "What's gotten in to you?"

"Where's Roy and Bobby in these pictures?" Ed asked. "Or Al, or Mei?"

Winry closed her eyes, pained. "Roy and Bobby are dead, they've been dead for almost five years. What is _wrong_ with you-"

"No!" Ed turned back to the pictures. "And Al, where's-"

"Stop it!" Winry shouted. "They're gone, please stop this," There were tears in her eyes; Ed had only seen her cry out of frustration and anger. "I hate it when you do this, please, just stop it-"

Ed stared in silence at her as she struggled not to cry. He looked back to the photograph. "The timeline's wrong," he said, finally. "If-" he didn't want to say it, the words stuck in his throat. "If Roy is dead, it would have happened after this photo. Rockbell's burned to the ground a few months ago, and he was sure as hell alive then."

"Ed-"

"I'm getting really tired of your games, Gabriel." Ed said, his voice thick with irritation. He glanced back over to Winry, but she was gone. "What is the point of this little iteration? To fuck with my head even more?"

"Believe it or not, my intention isn't to hurt you," Gabriel said. He was sitting in an easy chair, paging through the newspaper that Ed had pulled away from the dog earlier. "I have a, I guess you could call it _fondness_, for you and your brother." He folded the paper over and sat forward. "I'm just doing a friend a favor."

"Really?" Ed glanced around the facade of a happy life. "By showing me what I can never have?"

"No, by showing you what you can easily have," Gabriel said. "And buying your brother the time he asked for."

Ed's brow creased as he remembered Al at dinner the night before. He had been oddly accommodating to Ed's usual bullshit. "Buying Al some time..." The horror crossed his face quickly. "Time to do _what_, exactly?"

"Time to save the world," Gabriel said. "I don't say this often, but." Even Gabriel's smile looked sad. "I'm sorry, Ed."

With that, the trickster angel vanished, and took the facade around them both with him. Ed stared around the empty warehouse, his stomach plummeting. Al wouldn't, not after all they'd been through - they were going to see this through _together_, no matter _what_....

Ed ran for the door.


End file.
